Weavile
|-|Sneasel= Summary Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in boreal or sub-alpine forests. Sneasel steals eggs from unattended Pidgey nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Its former signature move, Beat Up, allows it to call on its teammates to attack its opponent. |-|Weavile= Summary Weavile is a Dark-/Ice-Type Pokémon introduced in Gen IV, and the evolved form of the Gen II Pokémon Sneasel, evolving when leveling up at night while holding the Razor Claw. It is a weasel like Pokémon with a pale gray body with red feathers decorating its body, most notably on its head, which is shaped as a crown (its feathers are shorter on a female than on a male). It is a devious and intelligent Pokémon, hunting in small packs of 4 or 5 that help gang up on potential prey. It is stated to hunt Alolan Vulpix and Sandshrew, and share the prey with its pack. Its vision is known for its high potency, and its claws are incredibly dangerous; not only are they incredibly sharp and strong, but can cause frostbite with a single scratch. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Sneasel | Weavile Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Has an equal gender ratio) Age: Varies Classification: Sharp Claw Pokémon; First Stage Pokémon; Pokédex Entry 215 | Sharp Claw Pokémon; Fully Evolved Pokémon; Pokédex Entry 461 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Aura, Metal Manipulation, Damage Boost, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Move Stealing, Air Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Freezing & Flinching), Martial Arts, Attack Reflection, Curse Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Will steal the item opponent is holding if they make physical contact via Pickpocket, Lowers stamina via Pressure, Can use a random move of a teammate + itself, Can bypass shields and precognition with Feint, Its scratches cause frostbite, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, Immunity (Within reason) to Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Magic, and Absolute Zero Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to first stage starters like Totodile) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other Fully Evolved Pokémon like Glalie) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic+ (As one of the fastest non-legendary Pokémon in the series, it should at least be equal to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Quick Claw (Grants a potential chance to easily move faster than the opponent) Intelligence: High, even among Pokémon, who are naturally engineered to battle Weaknesses: Bug-, Fairy-, Rock-, Steel-, Fire-, and especially Fighting- Type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Pressure:' Weavile-only, exerts a powerful pressure that causes the opponent to exude twice as much energy to execute an attack, making them tire out twice as quick. *'Pickpocket:' Weavile and Sneasel are cunning Pokémon, so when the opponent hits it with a move that makes contact, Weavile will steal said item to use as its own. *'Inner Focus:' Sneasel-only, grants a resistance to being flinched by attacks and fear-based Statistics Reduction. *'Keen Eye:' Sneasel-only, its vision is noticeably high to the point it can't easily be lowered, allowing to prevent Statistics Reduction on Sneasel's accuracy and the evasiveness of the opponent to a degree. *'Dodge:' An ability from Pokémon Conquest. Weavile can randomly dodge an opponent's attack, which puts them off balance and temporarily lowers stats. *'Hi-Rise:' An ability from Pokémon Conquest. Weavile does more damage if it has the high ground. *'Shadow Dash:' An ability from Pokémon Conquest. Weavile increases its range if there are no Pokémon close to it. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Agility:' Weavile lightens its body and mind to sharply increase its speed. This move can only be learned as a Sneasel. *'Beat Up:' Weavile gets it and all of its teammates to gang up on the opponent. In a 1v1, it's just Weavile. This move can only be learned while still a Sneasel. *'Slash:' Weavile rakes the opponent with its claws. This move has a high critical hit ratio, and can only be learned while still a Sneasel. *'Ice Shard:' Weavile quickly flash freezes sheds of ice and launches it at the opponent. This move has increased priority, meaning it's likely to get off first. This move can only be learned while still a Sneasel (or via breeding) *'Assurance:' Weavile hits the opponent, and if the opponent has already taken any damage recently before the move's contact, then the move does double damage. *'Embargo:' Weavile prevents the opponent from using any items, and from any outside force from using any items on them as well. *'Quick Attack:' Weavile moves speedily to attack the opponent in an attempt to blitz. While the move is relatively weak, it is very likely to go first. *'Leer:' Weavile glares at the opponent menacingly, implementing fear and lowering their defense. *'Revenge:' Weavile delivers a strong punch to the opponent, which does double damage if Weavile was just recently attacked. *'Scratch:' Weavile scratches the opponent. Nothing more, nothing less. *'Taunt:' Weavile taunts the opponent, preventing them from using any moves other than attack moves. *'Feint Attack:' Weavile draws the opponent close, then sucker punches. This move doesn't miss. *'Icy Wind:' Weavile creates a cold wind that damages the opponent as well as a guarantee to lower their speed. *'Fury Swipes:' Weavile claws at the opponent repeatedly. *'Nasty Plot:' Weavile thinks dark thoughts, which sharply increases its special attack. *'Metal Claw:' Weavile slashes the opponent with claws of steel. It can potentially raise Weavile's attack in the process. *'Hone Claws:' Weavile sharpens its claws, raising its attack as well as its accuracy. *'Fling:' Weavile chucks whatever it's holding, and does varying damage with varying effects depending on what it is. *'Screech:' Weavile lets out an ear-splitting screech, which sharply lowers the defense of any opponent who hears it. *'Night Slash:' Weavile slashes the enemy the instant the opportunity arises. It has a high critical hit ratio. *'Snatch:' Weavile steals the move hat the opponent was going to use and uses it for self. This move only works on moves that would exclusively affect the original user or user's team. *'Punishment:' Weavile strikes the opponent with a move that does more damage the more the opponent has boosted itself. *'Dark Pulse:' Weavile lets out a wave of horrible aura to damage the opponent. This move has a chance to flinch the opponent. *'Knock Off:' Weavile strikes the opponent, which does 1.5x damage if the opponent is holding an item. It also makes the opponent lose said item. This move is only natural to Weavile in Pokkén Tournament. Egg Moves *'Assist:' Weavile metaphorically dips into a pool of the moves of it and its teammates and randomly uses one. *'Avalanche:' Weavile brings down a local avalanche of its creation, doing double damage if Weavile was recently attacked. *'Bite:' Weavile sinks its teeth into the opponent. This has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Counter:' Weavile takes a physical attack and does back double the damage taken. *'Crush Claw:' Weavile tears at the opponent with sharp claws. This has a 50% chance to lower the opponent's defense. *'Double Hit:' Weavile whacks the opponent. Twice. *'Fake Out:' Weavile, at the beginning of a match, lashes out quickly and strikes the opponent, making them flinch, essentially giving it a free attack. *'Feint:' Weavile strikes the opponent with a feint. This move bypasses shields and precognition, and renders them inert for a short while. *'Foresight:' Weavile identifies the opponent, rendering them tangible and negating their immunities. *'Ice Punch:' Weavile punches the opponent with a fist full of ice energy. This has a chance to freeze the opponent. In Pokkén, it can be charged to pierce counters. *'Icicle Crash:' Weavile powerfully rains down a bunch of large icicles on the opponent, which can make the target flinch. *'Pursuit:' Weavile strikes the opponent, doing double damage if the opponent happens to be fleeing. *'Spite:' Weavile curses the opponent in which the last attack it did has its usage dropped by a noticeable amount. *'Throat Chop:' Weavile attacks the opponent's throat, which prevents the opponent from emitting any sound for a while. Misc. Moves *Weavile sends dark gusts of wind to attack. Burst Attack *'Sonic Slash:' Weavile summons a tornado to trap the opponent in the middle of it. It then lunches through the opponent with ice claws. Finally, it creates powerful ice traps that close in on the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mammals Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Curse Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Metal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Claw Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Reduction Users